Meeting her Father
by DecemberL. Rose
Summary: Another one shot scene, I wish could happen. Castle, Beckett and... Beckett? Again I do not own any part of Castle.


**Another one shot scene, I wish could happen. Reviews make me smile =] And extra points if you can spot the Song reference and where it comes from. =] Please enjoy. I Don't own Castle, Sad. Oh Well, I can still write about it.  
**

* * *

Castle knew Kate was a fan of his work, but really he didn't know how much of a fan she was. She kept that information secret from him, it gave her the upper hand. If he'd remembered her from a book signing or casual meeting then maybe he would have known, that his words were what kept her holding on when her mother left her and when her father turned to the bottle instead of her. One day, she thought, she could tell him all this. Maybe if he ever proved himself to be a good man for her, then he could truly appreciate this. But until that day she was content watching him try time after time to impress her with his witty remarks and grandee gestures.

* * *

It was a slow day in the precinct and Detective Beckett was finishing up some paperwork for a case they had just solved. Castle had gone home to help Alexis with a project she had to finish. Kate really admired Castle for being such a good father, and she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't find it attractive. Of course she would never let on about this to him, she would never hear the end of it. After about an hour of nonstop paperwork Beckett decided to go and get a cup of coffee, this was a long and complicated case, stolen identities, psychotic disorders and dead ends up the wazoo, She knew she would be sitting here for hours and she was kind of lonely without Castle there to poke at her and make her smile.

Castle sat at the Kitchen counter with his daughter, Alexis, finishing up a science project on the effect of different chemicals on plants, when he got a call from his publicist, Paula. He had asked for an advanced copy of the transcript for his latest Nikki Heat book, Naked Heat. He had wanted to surprise Detective Beckett with it. A courier had the transcript, right from the printers, on him waiting down in the lobby and Castle rushed down to get it. When he came back up Alexis was just finishing her write up on it and excused her father to bring the gift to Beckett. He kissed the redheaded doll on the cheek and left for the precinct. He walked into the Lobby and glided into the elevator, a man walked into the building and towards the elevator as the doors started to close, so being the man he was, Castle held the lift for him. The man walked in and thanked him and Castle smiled.

"You're Rick Castle, the writer, aren't you?"

"On my better day's"

The man held out his hand and Castle shook it. "My daughter just loves you, she's read everything you've written."

By this point the doors to the Elevator opened and they walked into the bullpen.

"Does your daughter work here? Maybe I know her."

"Dad?" Beckett said, completely surprised by the guest.

"Hey, Katie." The Beckett senior greeted.

"Detective." Castle was beaming, now this was a real treat, not only had he peeled away a new layer of the Beckett Onion but he was meeting Jim Beckett himself.

"You two know each other?" Jim Said smiling at his daughter who was now walking towards him, into a hug.

"Yeah, Castle is assisting on cases, while he writes his new books."

"Based on Detective Beckett." Castle chimed in.

"The Nikki Heat book, Ohh, I did enjoy that one. And I can see how it's based on you Katie."

"Thanks, Dad."

Kate didn't know how to feel, Mortified, happy, excited, nervous. She stayed calm and ushered both men towards her desk and she pulled up an extra chair.

"So, dad, is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course, I just felt the need to come see you, I thought maybe I could take you out to dinner if you don't have plans."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kate smiled, she didn't get to see her father often, but when she did, she really did enjoy it. There were still wounds there, there probably always would be. But she still loved her dad, and he was one of the few men in her life who really knew her well, and knew how she ticked. She was a little embarrassed to say that Castle was slowing moving onto that very small list.

"Well, I actually have some other business in the area to deal with, So if you'd like to go around 7:00, I can meet you here, we could go for ice cream at Sully's after, chocolate chunk, your favorite."

"That sounds great dad, I'll be ready at 7:00, thanks."

She got up to walk her father to the elevator. Castle stood and shook his hand again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

Kate had to remember to tease his about calling her father sir later.

"I hope to see you again, and call me Jim."

"You definitely will Jim."

Kate walked her father to the elevator and hugged him. She was excited to spend an evening with him. It made her feel young again. She had, had to grow up so fast after her mother died, she didn't really get the opportunity to be a normal young woman. But now, standing there, hugging her father, she felt like a small child again, and this felt good to her. When she took her seat back at her desk, Castle had a warm smile on his face. She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, it's sweet. Seeing you with your Dad, I had a nice little talk with him, he told me how much his daughter loved my work."

Of course he did. She wanted to be mad, but right now she was in the best mood. She was going to have dinner and ice cream with her Dad later on that night, Castle was here to help her finish paperwork and everything just seemed to be going right. Castle had something hiding under his coat and Kate was intrigued.

"what do you got there?"

"You have to guess."

"A pony."

"No, but if you'd like one, I'd be glad to oblige."

"No thank you, but seriously what are you hiding?"

Castle pulled the object out from his jacket. It was a stack of papers tied in a bow. It was the transcript for the latest Nikki Heat book. He laid it on the desk in front of her. She looked at him and smiled. He really was a good man.

"Castle, thank you."

"I signed it for you, look inside."

"This is for me? Like, I get to keep it?"

"Of course, now, please, read it."

She flipped over the first page and looked at his writing scrawled across the page.

"Scull and Bones, rock and roll, magpie, Ooh I've got a crush on you. "

"Castle."

"I mean every word I say, Detective."

"Well, thank you, this is really, very sweet."

Castle got up to get a cup of coffee, and he held out his hand for the Detective. She took it reluctantly and stood. Catching her off guard, Castle leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek still holding her hand tenderly in his own.

"Anything for you, Kate."

Yes, Castle really was, a good, good man.


End file.
